


【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 05  高H

by lalala5267



Series: 【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 R18 高h [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor(Marvel) - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalala5267/pseuds/lalala5267





	【锤基Thor/loki】他的脚步乘着夜雨 05  高H

Loki任由Thor暴虐的吻把他的唇咬出了鲜血，逆光把Thor的轮廓勾勒成一个金色的剪影，仿佛太阳神阿波罗。而这近乎神祗的男人，用他低沉充满磁性的嗓音，吐出了魔鬼的咒语：  
“现在，去把你的屁股洗干净，然后，取悦我。”  
Loki把自己清洗干净，不着一缕，安静地跪在Thor身前。他解开了Thor的皮带，那胯下的巨物已经微微昂扬。Loki顺服地含着它，反复舔弄，从根部顺着舔到头部，然后再深深的含到喉咙里。这粗大的东西顶着他的咽喉，还没有含下二分之一，就让他微微地产生了轻微的呕吐反应，他的扁桃体微微地颤抖着，这酥麻的刺激让口中的巨物又涨大了几分。他不经意瞥见镜子里，自己的赤裸和Thor的西装革履，形成了鲜明的对比；唾液从他的嘴角滴落，顺着咽喉流到喉结、锁骨；Thor性器被他涂抹地晶莹发亮，卖力地吸吮让双颊凹陷，这幅样子让他自己都觉得下贱。口里和鼻腔里充盈着Thor的味道，Loki已经清晰地感觉到自己的分身开始不可抑制地兴奋起来，让他忍不住想要自渎。他讨厌这个被如此对待还会有生理反应的自己，而自我厌恶中又夹杂着不可捉摸的躁动。他既想要抵抗，又有点想要放弃。而Thor揉着他的头发的大手，和偶尔的粗喘，却像魔笛一样驱使着他卖力地服务。直到Loki的下巴酸软，Thor也好像没有要射的意思，这时Thor扯着Loki的头发把他提了起来。  
“现在用你的屁股，自己坐上去。”他说到。  
Loki想去拿润滑剂，却被阻止了。他只能摇摆着腰肢，用菊穴蹭着那龙茎上些许的湿意，忍着疼痛满满的纳入这根巨物。Thor只是似笑非笑地看着他，手臂交叉在胸前，丝毫没有要帮他的意思，只是用视线抚摸过他身上的每个毛孔。Loki知道自己的颤抖、扭摆、勃起都在他的视线里，这让Loki更加羞愧起来，他不敢在Thor的视线里抚摸自己，而身体却那么渴望Thor的接触，唯一产生接触的只有Thor的阴茎和他的后穴。他没有办法……只得用手撑在Thor壁垒分明的腹肌上，用那可怜的小穴努力地吞吐套弄着Thor的肉屌。小穴内濡湿起来，伴随着轻微的疼痛，酥痒也从耻骨处辐射开来。Loki听到了自己喉咙里溢出了难耐的呻吟，胸前的红蕊也挺立起来，渴望着男人的采撷。他闭着眼睛……不敢看Thor，他怕看到倒影在Thor眼里那个淫荡的自己。  
“啧啧，骚货，完全不碰你，都能让你翘得老高……就这么喜欢被男人操屁眼么？”侮辱的话用Thor的嗓音说出来，反倒成了引诱和调情。他的声音带着电流，进一步溶解着Loki的理智。Loki咬着下唇，强忍着求他碰碰自己的冲动，只是更卖力地扭动腰枝，以填补身体的渴望。  
Thor略微粗糙的手指，偶尔恶作剧一样地，擦过他胸前的红缨和龟头，引发了更多的酥麻感，也加剧了渴望。Loki终于忍不住想要触碰自己，想去套弄的手却被Thor一巴掌挥开了。  
“想要，就求我。”  
“……Fine. 我求你”Loki的声音细不可闻，几乎带上了哭腔。  
“不对。”  
“Thor，我求你。”Loki努力着让声音大了一些。  
“还是不对。”  
“……嗯”Loki停顿了一下，好像放弃了什么一样，“嗯，老板，主人，好哥哥，求您……啊……帮我！”他的声调带上了忍不住的欲望和婉转。  
Thor的胯下仿佛奖励一样给他来了一下狠的，手打在他臀瓣上发出清脆的嗓音，一声大声的呻吟从Loki的喉咙里迸发出来。  
“Good try。但是还是不对，该说什么你知道的。”  
Loki的理智彻底放弃抵抗了，一边努力加快了套弄的速度，一边哭着叫喊出来：“好哥哥，求您了……求您……求您操Loki的骚穴……求您摸摸我……求求您了……Loki受不了了。”  
Thor扶住他的腰，开始用力地撞击起来，反复地刮过G点，直抵在后穴深处的软肉上，灭顶的的充实感和快感，让Loki不顾矜持地放浪吟叫起来。  
“接着说，说点骚的就好好疼你。”Thor低沉的嗓音里带着促狭和笑意。  
“我说……我说！啊啊……哥哥，您操得我好舒服，您把我填满了……只有您才能把Loki操得这么舒服。啊……啊哈……”  
“嗯，呵呵。敢于承认是好的。说……你是谁的婊子。”Thor一下比一下入地更深、更快。  
“啊……我是Thor的婊子，Thor Odinson的婊子……我是您的……您的婊子……您的母狗……供您使用的……啊……请您不要客气……尽量地使用我的屁股……”听着自己口中不受控制地溢出的淫荡的话语，Loki感到自暴自弃，或许这就是他的本性。他就是一个离了这个男人不能活的婊子、娼妓。  
“很好……呵呵，真想在你的父母面前操你，让他们看看自己有一个怎样求着别人操屁股的好儿子。”Thor一边继续身下的动作，一边揉捻拉扯着Loki胸口的红缨。Loki的身体在快感顶峰的边缘不受控制的颤抖着。  
“啊……啊哈……不要说我的父母，……不要说我的父母”眼泪顺着Loki的眼角不可抑制地滑落。  
“那好……说别的。说说为了工作你还爬过谁的床。”Thor扯住了Loki的长发，强迫他睁开眼望着他。  
“我没有Thor……我没有！！！啊啊……”  
“最好没有，如果让我发现以前、或者以后有。我会让一群最肮脏下贱的流浪汉，操烂你欠操的屁眼。记住了么？”  
“记住了……啊哈……记住了……我就只让您一个人操……您一个人操我的……就够了……啊啊”  
“操你的什么？”  
“啊啊……啊……操我的……我的骚穴……啊啊啊啊啊”  
Loki地表现终于让Thor满意，他换了个角度，把Loki放在沙发上背对着他，开始以后入地姿势冲刺，结合处传来淫糜的水声和啪啪啪的撞击声。Loki被硬生生地操到高潮，在被强奸一般的尖叫中泄了身。仿佛宣示领地一般，Thor在最后关头拔出来，揪起了Loki的头发强迫他张开嘴，射在了他的嘴里。Loki眉头皱了一下，顺从地咽了下去。  
Thor拉起裤链，他还是那么完美，西装革履，衣着整齐，除了皮肤上的热度和轻微的薄汗。这有一种错觉，仿佛刚刚这场欢爱只是Loki一个人的自娱自乐。  
Thor没有像以前一样抱着浑身无力的他去清洗，只是留下了一句话：“我会为你成立一个模特经济公司，我的秘书Sif会去同你的老板交接你剩下的合约问题。”之后便扬长而去。  
Loki在心里自嘲道：呵呵，比起以前，现在似乎更像纯粹的招嫖关系了。


End file.
